


bintang (men)jatuh

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crisis of Faith, Gen, Loss of Faith, Religious Conflict, bandom au - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: irfan tidak tahu harus merespon mama seperti apa.
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	bintang (men)jatuh

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispefikasikan sebaliknya.
> 
> latar cerita jauh sebelum zaksi terbentuk; sekitar 2016, irfan masih kelas dua belas. dia baru saja menerima bahwa, ya, memang hatinya terpanggil pada gereja-gereja katolik, pada misa dan ekaristi, dan bukannya agama yang keluarganya anut. harap dibaca dengan pikiran terbuka.

irfan baru naik kelas dua belas ketika ia tidak pernah salat lagi.

kesehariannya lantas menjadi begitu monoton, begitu sama, begitu menyiksa: tiap hari ia hanya mendengar mama memarahi membanding-bandingkannya. dengan adiknya, dengan dirinya yang dulu. itu saja barangkali irfan tak akan ambil hati, tapi kadangkala mama juga menjelek-jelekkannya dengan harapan irfan akan menyerah dan melakukan apa yang ia harapkan—entah bagaimana pola pikir itu bekerja.

"kamu kenapa sih?" tanya mama, kala irfan diminta membantu mengangkat galon. "kenapa jadi males solat gini? apa kamu ditempelin jin waktu main?"

irfan menegang. ia benci harus melewati ini lagi. "kan aku di rumah terus, mah," sahutnya pelan, sebisa mungkin menjaga suaranya tetap tenang dan santai; mama selalu marah jika ia berpikir irfan sedang membangkang. "udah kelas 12, ga bisa main-main lagi. terakhir aku main kan dua bulan lalu."

mama berkacak pinggang. "dua bulan lalu kamu masih solat."

cuma karena dipaksa, irfan mau menjawab, tapi mulutnya terkatup rapat. jemarinya kencang memegangi galon. memerah.

"apa mama harus bawa kamu buat rukiyah—"

galon itu dilepaskannya, sehingga mulutnya masuk ke dispenser dengan agak kasar dan berbunyi nyaring. irfan berbalik, menghadap mama, matanya keras. "aku ga kemasukan jin."

"kamu dulu rajin solatnya," ujar mama. ia menatap irfan, tetapi irfan merasa tembus pandang di hadapan mama, seolah-olah mama sedang melihat dirinya dari waktu smp dan bukan irfan yang sedang berdiri sekarang. "ga perlu diingetin langsung solat tiap azan. kamu kan anak sulung, fan, harusnya jadi contoh yang baik buat adek kamu. kamu abang kesayangan maysa, panutannya jafar."

irfan menarik napas tajam. "jafar ga perlu panutan lagi. dia udah getol ibadahnya mau sendiri."

"ya karena apa? karena dulu dia ngikutin kamu." mama mengerutkan dahi. "sekarang kamunya males gini, apa ga kepikiran nanti jafar bakal ngikutin juga? jadi males?"

"jafar udah gede. udah tahu yang bagus sama yang jelek."

suara mama meninggi. "kamu kan juga udah gede! kenapa kamu nggak mau solat? harusnya kamu yang mikir sendiri, udah bukan masanya kamu mama tuntun lagi, ingetin lagi!"

irfan tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa; ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mama ia tidak mewarisi apa yang mama percayai, tidak lagi meyakini kebenaran yang mama ajarkan, tidak pula mendapat kenyamanan dari jalan yang mama tuntunkan padanya. bahwa surat-surat yang ia baca tak menyentuh kalbunya, dan bahwa khotbah jumat telah menjadi pidato biasa lainnya yang hanya membawa kantuk tanpa mampu membuatnya merenung. irfan tidak tahu harus bagaimana membuat mengerti bahwa sekalipun ia masih merasa rekaman ayat-ayat suci yang dilantunkan qari besar itu merdu dan agung dalam kesuciannya, ia tidak tergugah, dan keagungan itu bukanlah keagungan yang memayunginya.

bahwa irfan, di hati kecilnya, bukan lagi seorang muslim.

irfan bisa saja jujur apa adanya. ia bisa menatap mama tepat di mata dan berkata, aku nggak merasa islam cocok buatku, lalu menyaksikan mama diam bermenit-menit lamanya berusaha mencerna apa yang ia maksud, apakah ia serius atau hanya bercanda. irfan bisa jujur dan bertengkar hebat dengan mama, dengan ayah, dengan adik-adiknya saat ini juga; ia bisa berterus terang tentang niatnya pindah agama dan merasa lega, terbebas dari tekanan, dari beban, dari harapan yang bahkan bukan miliknya. ia bisa l e p a s.

namun ia diam.

mama mendesah. "mama cuma mau kamu bahagia dalam lindungan tuhan," katanya, dan irfan hampir-hampir mengaminkan doa itu jika saja ia tidak tahu tuhan dalam kacamata mama haruslah disembah dengan cara yang ia ajarkan, dan bila tidak maka saat itu pula tuhan yang mereka ketahui menjadi beda. berlainan. berlawanan.

mama menyayanginya. irfan tahu benar sebab ia hidup dan berkembang dari usapan rambut lembut dan pelukan hangat mama di pagi hari. ia mengenal kerutan mata mama tiap kali mama tersenyum sebaik ia mengetahui subuh setelah hujan lewat aroma tanah basah. irfan tahu mama menyayanginya dan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mama hanya menahan diri; ia tak lagi berlari-larian di lorong sekolah setelah mama menjahit celananya yang robek bertahun-tahun lalu, dan ia tak menolak dijadikan perwakilan mtq tingkat gugus oleh sekolahnya karena mama menggenggam tangannya erat dan hangat-hangat memohon, dan sekarang, ia membisu, membayangkan mama akan sejatuh apa bila irfan membiarkan hatinya berbicara.

"solat lah," pinta mama. suaranya tak bertenaga. "minimal sehari sekali sampai kamu rajin lagi. solatnya jangan putus."

maka irfan pun pergi ke kamar mandi. ia membasuh anggota badannya seperti biasa ia berwudhu tapi ia tidak membaca niat, dan di kamar, irfan berpura-pura salat sebagaimana ia biasa salat, hanya saja tak satupun bacaan salat ia baca karena sepanjang itu dalam pikirannya terbayang-bayang: gloria in excelsis deo, et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis...


End file.
